


Jeff Atkins&Clay Jensen💙

by njk19



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njk19/pseuds/njk19
Summary: The song is written by some girl who’s page I follow on Facebook.





	Jeff Atkins&Clay Jensen💙

It’s been a year today since Hannah took her own life. A year since Clay my beautiful boyfriend lost his best friend. It affected him so much. He was on his way home after we had just had date night when he found out. He became severely depressed and started self harming. There was nights I was so fucking afraid to go to sleep in case I woke up to a text or a phone call saying Clay had killed himself. After 5 month he decided to get help. He hasn’t completely healed that’s not something I think will ever happen. Losing his best friend broke his heart. But he’s been getting better. He’s been opening up with me more. He also asks for help when he needs it when things get too much for him. Knowing what day it is has me on edge. I make my way over to Clay’s house as he didn’t turn up to school and his parents are at work so they wouldn’t find out until the school eventually ring Matt or Lainie. I get the front door key from it’s hiding place and open the door. Justin, Tony, Alex, Zach, Scott, Sheri, Jess and Tyler appear out of nowhere knowing they are worried about Clay too we quietly enter the house. Making our way upstairs just as I’m about to open the door. I hear Clay singing and playing a guitar. I have never heard him sing or play an instrument before but I’m completely blown away. Hell I didn’t know he could do either. His voice is amazing it’s perfect. I put my finger to my lips signalling for them to be quiet and listen to the words he’s singing

 

‘I don’t understand you said that you were doing better

Now all I got left of you is a letter

A bit of ink on some paper, say you’ll see me later, fuck this is forever

I didn’t do enough we could’ve fought this shit together

I’m sorry that you’ll never grow old and see

You had a lifetime of love and opportunity

I’m sorry that this world made you believe, it was your time to go

Trapped in a space of instagrams pretends

Only pictures of your highs and your lows hidden

Oh can’t you come back we could try again, you didn’t have to go

Tell me

Why’d you leave so soon? Devil got a hold of you

I’m jealous of the angels too spend every single day with you

Said it could be alright, you could make it out alive

Why’d you leave so soon? Devil got a hold of you

I’m jealous of the angels too spend every single day with you

Said it could be alright, you could make it out alive

Why’d you have to die

And I tried

Why’d you have to die

I don’t understand you said that you were doing ok

But you went and cut the line must’ve been so afraid

I’m sorry that you’ll never grow old and know

There was more to your story, why did you go?

I’m sorry that you’ll never see tomorrow, if you just held on

Trapped in a space of instagrams pretends

Only pictures of your highs and your lows hidden

Oh can’t you come back yeah we could try again, you didn’t have to go

Tell me

Why’d you leave so soon? Devil got a hold of you

I’m jealous of the angels too spend every single day with you

Said it could be alright, you could make it out alive

Why’d you leave so soon? Devil got a hold of you

I’m jealous of the angels too spend every single day with you

Said it could be alright, you could make it out alive

Why’d you have to die

And I tried

Why’d you have to die’

 

I’m completely shocked. I turn to see the same look of shock on the others faces. Jess and Sheri have tears running down their faces. Tony looks close to tears as do the rest of us. Taking a deep breath I knock on the door. I see Clay sitting there in just a pair of black Adidas shorts and his white 95s holding his guitar. Before I can even think of anything to say Sheri and Jess tackle Clay to the bed crying and telling him how amazing he is. He just hugs them back calming them down. When he finally manages to sit up. I go over to him kiss him lift him up and sit him on my knee hugging him to me. Kissing his neck I ask him ‘what’s the song it’s amazing’. I hear him sniffling and then he whispers ‘I wrote it for Hannah’. Man and not only did that get me but we are all now sitting with tears streaming down our faces. Kissing his neck I say ‘I love you babe’ and seconds later he replies ‘I love you too gorgeous’. The thing about Clay Jensen is he just keeps surprising us all. He’s the most beautiful person inside and out. He puts everyone before himself. He has a heart of gold. I thank god everyday that I can call him my boyfriend he’s the most amazing and strongest person I know. We spend the rest of the night talking about memories of Hannah with pizzas and a film playing in the background. Clay sings us more songs while playing the guitar at our request as none of us can get enough of how amazing and talented he is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is written by some girl who’s page I follow on Facebook.


End file.
